


Slow Down (Yeah, I Want You)

by SereneCalamity



Series: I'm Addicted (Wanna Jump Inside Your Love) [2]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Beginnings, Concerts, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Excessive use of pet names, Explicit Sexual Content, Famous Richie Tozier, Friendship, I think?, Light BDSM, Love Bites, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, On a tour bus, Praise Kink, Public Display of Affection, Riding, Semi-Public Sex, This should be a tag lololol, mild jealousy, world tour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21569539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneCalamity/pseuds/SereneCalamity
Summary: Traveling with Richie and his band was fun, but it was also busy, and there wasn't always so much time for them to spend alone-time together.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: I'm Addicted (Wanna Jump Inside Your Love) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554481
Comments: 29
Kudos: 277





	Slow Down (Yeah, I Want You)

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiiii. Haha. So I've decided to add another piece to this verse. I've put it into a series and I've completed it off, just because I don't have some kind of plan to turn this into a whole series, but that way I can add to it if I get any ideas! So feel free to send them to me if you've got any and we can see if I feel them :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the title for the series, or this installment. Title for the series comes from Just Can't Get Enough by Black Eyed Peas (lololol) and this installment comes from Milk by The 1975.
> 
> Oh, and this isn't edited yet. I'll get there.

"Ssh, baby," Richie Tozier whispered, even though he was smirking under his mess of curls as he watched the beautiful arch of Eddie Kaspbrak's back in front of him. "You need to be quiet," but then he scratched his fingers down Eddie's spine and there was a whine that fell from Eddie's lips because _of course_ the smaller boy was reacting to the scratches that Richie hoped he could see in the morning once there was proper light.

"I-I can't," Eddie shivered and his voice came out shaky and Richie smoothed both hands down Eddie's side and curved them over Eddie's hips.

"Can't what, baby?" Richie murmured, making sure to keep his voice low.

There was no response from Eddie.

Eddie was still rocking back and forth, like Richie had asked him to do, and from the dim lighting that they had from the tiny lights beside them, Richie was taking in as much as he could—the shudders that were running through Eddie's body, the gorgeous arch of his back, the full curve of his ass and the way that his body just _sucked Richie inside_.

Richie thrust upward, just because he could, and he heard a punched out moan from Eddie, and felt the way the smaller man tensed up around him.

He wanted to keep going, but he knew that even though they had bed at the end of the bus rather than one of the bunk beds in the middle of the bus with the rest of the band and some of their crew, sound traveled—they were all aware of that, given how much time they had spent together on this bus—and as much as Richie liked to hear Eddie, he didn't want to share those sounds with anyone else.

Richie tightened his stomach muscles and curled upward, and just as Eddie let out another moan at the changed angle, Richie shoved two fingers inside Eddie's mouth.

He _felt_ Eddie moan again, at the feeling of the weight on his tongue and the pressure of his fingertips pressing to the back of his throat, and it made his cock twitch inside Eddie, knowing the way that he was effecting the smaller man.

"You feel so perfect, baby," Richie whispered as he moved around a little and the hand that wasn't in Eddie's mouth shuffled Eddie, pulling at his legs arranges them so Eddie's thighs are tightly against either side of his. "So fucking perfect, bouncing on my cock," he bit down on Eddie's shoulder and Eddie's body tightened and jerked at the sensation. "My perfect boy."

" _Da-ddy,_ " Eddie shuddered in his lap as Richie laved his tongue over the bite before sucking down.

He sucked hard enough to mark.

He _wanted_ to mark.

He loved seeing the blossoms of purple from love bites or bruises, or the long red marks of his scratches.

He had loved it even more recently because Eddie wasn't making as big an effort to hide the marks, especially since he wasn't working at the moment and was touring with Richie.

"You going to come for me, baby?" Richie asked, still not removing the fingers from Eddie's mouth, pressing down on Eddie's tongue a little harder and thrusting them in and out in time with the thrusts of his hips. Eddie's movements to meet his got a little more frantic as he got closer to coming and Richie's other hand moved from Eddie's thigh to circle around his cock. "Come for me, sweetheart. Come all over daddy's hand."

" _Daddy_!" Eddie's word was muffled as he came, saliva dripping over down Richie's fingers and come spurting over Richie's other fist.

"That's it," Richie's voice was rough as he felt Eddie's go lax around him and he took over, moving his hips faster and faster, snapping upward and filling his lover. "So fucking perfect, baby."

"Daddy," Eddie whimpered and Richie's eyes squeezed shut as he came.

Afterwards, they were quiet as they caught their breath, Richie cleaning Eddie up quickly and efficiently with the travel pack of wet wipes that Eddie kept beside their bed, because the smaller man hated going to sleep sticky, and hated waking up that way even more, and then gathered Eddie in close to his body.

"You're so perfect, Eds," Richie whispered against Eddie's shoulder and he smiled as he heard Eddie snuffle sleepily. "So perfect."

There were other things that he wanted to say as well, a string of words on the tip of his tongue, but he held them back.

* * *

Eddie couldn't help the small, proud smile on his face as he looked up at the stage, to where _Penny Wise_ was performing.

They were on their last song of the evening—the encore—a loud, energetic number that had the building jumping and swaying, and the only reason that Eddie wasn't getting swept up in the mob was because he was perched safely on a stool that was just backstage, a little bit in the way for the crew who were every now and then running past, but he could be very persistent when he wanted to be.

Richie had been running on a high tonight, and the rest of his band was up there with him, all of them feeding off each others energy.

Delilah Roberts was smashing it on the drums, Stan Uris had his bass guitar close to his body, Bill Denbrough was on the keyboard for this song, his guitar having been taken away by one of the crew members, and then Richie had his guitar hung around his shoulders with his fingers moving expertly over the strings.

Richie's voice was the perfect combination of raspy and deep, and as he hit the final note of the song, Delilah and Bill's backing vocals blending together with his, the screams in the building seemed to get even louder.

Eddie noted that a pair of lacy underwear were thrown up onto the stage as the steam machines went off and lights swirled, and he rolled his eyes.

It didn't bother him _quite_ as much as it did before.

Not things like this.

Flowers and paper signs and it looked like _another_ pair of underwear were thrown on stage as the band took a few bows, waving at the crowd before they were jogging off, in Eddie's direction.

He slid down off his stool and took a step back so that he was out of the way, but Delilah hip-checked him anyway, and then Richie was wrapping him in his long, lanky arms and pulling him in for a sweaty kiss.

"We fucking kicked ass out there!" Richie hooted into Eddie's neck as he lifted his lover right up off the ground and spun him around, and there were laughs from Bill and Stan behind them. "That crowd was insane—we _totally_ kicked ass, right?" He rubbed his face into Eddie's neck, all sweaty and gross, knowing that Eddie _hated_ it, but also kind of loved it, which was just annoying.

"Dee kicked ass. Don't know about the rest of you," Eddie retorted as Richie carried down the steps, adjusting his grip so that he didn't drop him and Eddie wrapping his legs around Richie's waist, even though he was a little embarrassed at the blatant public display of affection.

He was trying to get used to it.

He liked it— _loved_ it—but it definitely wasn't something he was used to.

"That's my boy!" Delilah cheered as she bounced off the wall in front of them, literally doing some weird jump off the wall and spinning around, long hair flying out around her face, and grinning as she waved her hands above her head, her fingers still twitching like she hadn't thrown her drumsticks into the crowd after their last song.

"Nah-uh," Richie grunted, and then Eddie squeaked in his arms as Richie bit down at his neck. " _My_ boy."

He quite liked the possessiveness there.

He also liked that when they got back to their hotel that night—where they actually had their own room and their own proper bed with walls seperating them from the rest of the band—Richie still seemed to feel the need to remind Eddie that he was _his_ boy, _his_ good boy, _his_ beautiful boy as he fucked him into the bed and wrapped a careful hand around his throat.

* * *

Richie hadn't tried to pressure Eddie when his band had been offered a world tour.

He _wanted_ Eddie to come, but they'd only actually been in a proper relationship for six months when it had come along—they'd been fooling around for a while before then, but it hadn't been defined, to the point where when he had been on a national tour Eddie had thought that he had been sleeping with other people—and so he had just asked and made it clear that he wanted Eddie to come, and then left it up to Eddie.

And then one night, when Eddie was all tied up in his special pink rope with a little pink butt plug nestled between his cheeks with it's sparkly gem at the base, his cheeks flushed and his lips swollen, he had breathed out,

_Wanna come with you, daddy._

_Anywhere with you, daddy._

Richie's heart had swelled in his chest, even though he had known they would have to talk about it later, because Eddie couldn't be held accountable for the things that he said when he was flying high.

Bu the next morning, he'd asked Eddie about it, nudging at Eddie's jawline with his nose and trying not to be too hopeful, but then Eddie had agreed.

To the _whole_ tour.

Now here the were.

Richie definitely had _plans_ for them—although the tour had to come first, and they'd never actually been on a _world_ tour before, not when they were the headlining act—and there were so many other things than _just_ performing their concerts, and sometimes it felt as though days would go by and he wouldn't be able to spend any time with Eddie.

There were interviews, for magazines and radio stations and newspapers and online blogs, and there were Q&A's with fans, and there were photoshoots, and there were very zealous stan accounts who seemed to be able to identify where they would be going for dinner or a night out before they were even _there_.

Stan hated it, but he knew that it came with the territory.

Bill dealt with it pretty well, he was a sweetheart in the eye of the public.

Delilah had more photos out there of her pulling the fingers at the paparazzi than most other celebrities her age.

Richie could go either way, depending on his mood that day.

Sometimes his energy levels were just right and he was charismatic and charming and gave the others a chance to talk, but other times he was practically vibrating out of his skin and his leg wouldn't stop bouncing and he really just needing to get out of his head, and then there were times when he just crashed, because they were only two months into their six month world tour.

"Stop pouting, fucker," Delilah jabbed her elbow into Richie's side. "Your boy will be waiting for you when we get back tonight."

"Yup, I know," Richie muttered, gritting his teeth together as his curls were pulled _again_ because apparently the _natural_ look required a stupid amount of brushing and teasing and hairspray.

Sometimes Eddie came with them to their interviews and photoshoots—their relationship wasn't one that Richie had ever wanted to hide from the public, and he had made that clear to their management team right from the start—but they'd performed two nights in a row, and it was only seven in the morning right now, and they had a photoshoot, and then a radio interview, and then their producer had managed to book them some time into a studio because they had been finding time to write among all the craziness of the tour as well, and then that afternoon they had _another_ interview, this time for a magazine over dinner.

"Alright, five minutes!" Came a call and the stylist dealing with Richie's hair seemed to finally deem his curls appropriate.

When he looked in the mirror, they honestly looked the same.

"Let's do this," he grumbled, getting out of his chair.

* * *

It was after midnight when Richie and the rest of the band along with their manager and social media director got back to hotel.

A lot later than expected.

Eddie had stopped texting him an hour ago, which Richie was pretty sure was because he had fallen asleep, and it wasn't as though Richie had been able to reply all that much to his texts or replies.

Richie was impatient to get up to his room, and he might have been a _little_ short with Stan, who arched an eyebrow and gave him a side eye when they got out of the elevator, but he would apologize in the morning.

They all got snippy with each other from time to time, especially when they were on such a tight schedule, but they understood each other.

When Richie got into his room, the lights were dimmed, but they weren't turned off, and he scanned the kitchen and lounge area quickly before heading to the bedroom, and even though he was exhausted, his body still couldn't decide if he was more aroused or endeared at the sight that greeted him.

Eddie was laying on top of the duvet with just the throw from the bottom of the bed pulled over his legs, wearing a lacy pair of purple underwear that looked absolutely perfect on him and one of Richie's black shirts.

It was the kind of underwear that Eddie would usually wear when he and Richie were going to have sex, and with him in the lacy thong and one of Richie's shirts, it made his cock twitch.

In the end, he settled for endeared, because he didn't have the energy to shower and jerk off in there, and he wasn't going to wake Eddie up, so he turned off the lights in the apartment and then moved to undress and slide into bed behind Eddie.

* * *

 _Maybe_ it had only been four nights, but Eddie had wants.

He had expectations.

He had _needs_.

He was in _fucking Paris with his daddy and he wanted to be fucked_.

There had been a concert last night, and Beverly Marsh had been there after flying in a few days ago, because that was one of the perks of being and up coming fashion designer who was being poached by a few different brands at the moment, and her and Delilah disappeared together after the show, which was becoming more and more coming, but Richie and Eddie had gone back to Bill and Stan's room and Eddie had fallen asleep on the couch.

Today, there was nothing planned, and tomorrow, there was nothing planned, which meant Eddie had _plans_.

Except then Delilah had shown up at their flat, banging on the door, demanding attention because Beverly had gone home that morning, and then Bill had text them and said Stan wanted to go sightseeing, so they should all go out.

And it _was_ a good day.

Eddie really loved Richie's band.

He had a different relationship with each of the members, and he was especially close to Stan, and he loved them all, but he just...Needed something that _they_ couldn't give him, and he was beginning to feel as though something was crawling underneath his skin.

Richie was shooting him looks when they found somewhere for dinner, a tiny place that one of their crew members had recommended, and they take over the back table with their two security barring anyone other than wait staff from approaching them, and Richie's hand was on Eddie's knee under the table.

Maybe Eddie drank more wine than usual.

Maybe Eddie kept arching his back and pursing his lips in a way that he knew grabbed Richie's attention.

Maybe he purposefully ignored Richie's fingers warningly tighten on his thigh when he and Delilah started talking about going out clubbing after dinner.

Maybe he took his sweet ass time in the bathroom, applying another layer of lipgloss and making sure his cheeks were pink, and then smiling just a touch flirtatiously at the waiter who was clearing the table when he came back.

By the time they were leaving the restaurant, Richie's eyes were narrowed and he had a hand pressed possessively to Eddie's lower back, very firmly guiding him to the second SUV that was parked out front.

"So that's a no to clubbing then?" Delilah called out with a smirk as she glanced between them, and Eddie couldn't help but wiggle his eyebrows in response before he got into the SUV, Richie close behind him.

Eddie was quiet in the backseat as Richie asked the driver to take them back to their hotel, and Richie didn't say anything directly to him either.

The tension between them was so thick that it was almost suffocating, and Eddie couldn't stop chewing down on his bottom lip.

He was biting so hard he could faintly taste the coppery tinge of blood, until Richie turned in his seat and reached out, hand calloused and firm and perfect, fingers curling under his chin and turning Eddie's face to look at him, and thumb pressing to the middle of Eddie's lower lip, pulling it slowly out from where it was caught between Eddie's teeth, and Eddie blinked slowly as he stared up at Richie.

"Baby," Richie murmured, his voice low and thick and Eddie almost whimpered at how dark Richie's eyes were, fingers tight on his chin, keeping his face from moving, although Eddie was pretty sure he couldn't move away, even if he wanted to. "You've been driving me crazy all day..." the hand that wasn't cupping Eddie's face reached out to stroke Eddie's thigh lightly, and he felt a shiver run through the smaller boy. "You need something?" He asked, tilting his head to the side so that his curls tumbled over his forehead and in front of his eyes, dark red lips pursed together as they examined Eddie, as though he _didn't know what Eddie needed_. "You need daddy, baby?" He rasped and Eddie's eyes almost rolled back into his head.

It had only been _four days_.

Eddie knew that in the time he and Richie had been sleeping together they had gone a lot longer than four days without having sex, but they were in a proper relationship now, and he was practically living with him—touring the _world_ with him—and four days felt like a life time.

His cock _throbbed_ with need.

" _Yes_ ," he hissed and a smile spread across Richie's face.

No, a _smirk_.

There was a difference—the _intention_ was different—and Eddie couldn't help but try to thrust his hips upward.

It wasn't _a lot_ , but it was enough to be noticed by Richie, who tightened his grip Eddie's chin almost painfully, and Eddie's body froze.

"Be good," Richie murmured and Eddie's body felt as though a wave of weightlessness had rushed through him, eyes fluttering closed. "There you go. That's a good boy," Richie's fingers loosened again on his chin, fingers stroking Eddie's cheek briefly before his hand fell.

It was another ten minutes before they got back to their hotel, and one of their security guards from the passenger seat got out and walked them inside even though there thankfully wasn't any crowd waiting for them.

Eddie's eyes were shiny and bright by the time they were in their room and Richie was guiding him toward the bathroom, stripping him steadily of his clothes.

"Wash up, baby," Richie whispered as he leaned into the shower to turn it on, and then laid a towel over the vanity unit, close for Eddie to reach. "No more than five minutes."

Eddie nodded his head as he stepped into the shower and under the spray.

Sometimes he lost all track of time when his head got like this, but he knew he needed to focus right now, so he gritted his teeth together and tried to move quickly through wetting his hair, then the rest of his body, picking up a rose and vanilla body wash and quickly beginning to lather it on.

By the time Richie reappeared back in the bathroom, he was rinsing all the suds off, and Richie came over, picking up the towel and holding it open for him.

Richie dried him down with the fluffy towel, including gently ruffling it through his hair and then leaning forward to kiss him on the nose before dropping the towel and leading Eddie into the bedroom.

The heat was turned on, so even though Eddie's hair was still a little wet and naked, he felt nice and warm, but as Richie's fingers stroked down his spine, goosebumps still scattered across his skin.

Richie stood behind him, still fully clothed in his boots, jeans, henley and leather jacket, and he leaned forward to press his nose under Eddie's ear and his lips brushed against his shoulder, and Eddie's head lolled backwards, pressing against Richie's chest.

Then suddenly, Richie's teeth were sharp in a bite against Eddie's skin.

Eddie moaned, his thighs shaking and his fingers curling.

"You've been a bit of a brat today, Eddie," Richie murmured, his mouth soft again, bite gone, lips soft as they touched the back of Eddie's neck. "Especially at dinner," then he bit down, at the nape of Eddie's neck and Eddie both winced and shuddered at the same time. "Don't think I didn't see what you what you were doing—arching your back and looking up through your eyelashes whenever that waiter came to the table." He licked over the bite mark, but then his hands came up to curve over Eddie's hips, thumbs pressing in firmly against his spine where they were spanning his waist. "Wasn't very nice, Eddie. Wasn't something a good boy would do."

"No, I—" Eddie broke off with a whimper as Richie bit down again and dug his thumbs in.

" _Yes_ , baby," Richie corrected him, voice still low and soft, but there was just...A slight edge to it. " _Yes_."

Not a threat, never a threat.

Maybe sometimes a warning.

But always a promise.

"I'm sorry, daddy," the words came out on an exhale and it was met with silence.

Eddie pressed his toes into the carpet, grounding himself, focusing on where Richie's hands were on him, and where his nose was pressed into the back of his hair.

His lips weren't quite touching the back of Eddie's neck, but he could still feel his warm breath dancing over his skin, and Eddie's stomach dip as the quiet stretched on.

"Okay, baby," Richie pressed a soft kiss to the back of Eddie's neck, where his hair was getting longer since he hadn't been getting regular haircuts. Richie had said plenty of times he liked it, the way that it was curling a little bit, and Eddie would be lying if he said he didn't like the way that Richie had more to grip and pull on, another way for Richie to direct him. "I know sometimes we don't have as much time together as we want to, but don't act like a brat, baby. Just ask."

"Okay, daddy," Eddie mumbled.

"You're so good when you ask, so pretty," Richie's nose pressed against his nose into Eddie's hair and and then moved to Eddie's other shoulder, nibbling gently before moving away. Eddie couldn't help the whine he let out when Richie's warmth disappeared from behind him, and he hadn't realized until that moment that he had closed his eyes. His lids were heavy as he opened them and saw Richie standing a few feet away, beside the corner of the bed, but he didn't move, waiting for whatever his lover had to say. "Eddie?" Richie said, and there was an expect lilt to his voice.

"Daddy?" He questioned, voice wobbly and Richie's smile was soft.

"Ask," Richie prompted. "Be good and ask pretty."

Eddie almost stumbled to his knees in his rush to get down in front of Richie, not caring at the slight burn from the carpet on his bare skin.

"Please, daddy," Eddie whispered, not even knowing what he was asking for—not even _caring_. " _Please_ , daddy, I'll be good."

"I know, sweetheart," Richie stroked his fingers through Eddie's hair and gently touched his cheek. "You _could_ be so good, couldn't you, baby?" Eddie blinked up at him, eyes shiny as he tried to think. Richie obviously knew that his brain was a bit fuzzy and a bit slower on the uptake than usual, and after giving him a few long moments, he spoke again. "I want your mouth around me, Eddie." Eddie's eyelashes fluttered, hands coming up to grip at Richie's jeans, nails clawing at the material slightly before Richie's hand lashed out, wrapping around his wrist. " _Nicely_ ," he said warningly, his voice low and Eddie's eyes snapped open to focus up on Richie.

Eddie swallowed hard as he tried to smoothly undo the button and zipper of Richie's jeans, but his fingers felt thick and numb.

Richie let him take his time, and Eddie was always grateful at times like these when Richie knew _what_ Eddie wanted, but also knew that he just needed a bit longer because he was starting to float.

Eddie slid Richie out of his shoes and socks and then tugged his jeans down before reaching for his briefs and looking up silently at Richie.

"Yeah, baby," Richie murmured, brushing the backs of his knuckles across Eddie, before sliding out of his leather jacket and then his shirt, helping Eddie without further comment.

Sometimes words were hard for Eddie, especially when he got like this, and Richie was good, he understood things that Eddie wanted and needed without Eddie actually having to find the words to ask for them.

He checked in, he knew how to read Eddie and he made sure to slow down or stop if it was too much, and Eddie felt completely safe just letting himself surrender to Richie like this, letting Richie look after him and kind of take over.

So when Richie slid his fingers through Eddie's hair, cupping the back of his head and guiding his movements, Eddie's body just went lax.

And when one of Richie's thumbs pressed against the side of Eddie's cheek, lightly digging into his teeth, he parted his lips without a thought running through his mind.

And as Richie straightened up and tightened his grip in Eddie's hair and slowly began feeding Eddie his cock, Eddie's eyes fluttered shut and rolled back into his head.

"So good, baby," Richie whispered. "So beautiful."

Eddie made a little noise at the back of his throat in reply, his shoulders slumped forward as his mouth was slowly filled.

Richie took his time, pushing in a little further with each smooth thrust, and Eddie just took everything that he was given, eyelids fluttering every so often, huffing out shallow breaths through his nose as the head of Richie's cock slowly inched down his throat.

"Such a good boy," Richie praised him. "So good for daddy."

There was no response from Eddie other than a slightly stronger puff of air through his nose.

Richie settled his cock as far back as he could, his hand wrapped tightly around the back of Eddie's head so that his nose was pressed against Richie's pubic bone, and he ground his hips forward.

 _Now_ there was a response from Eddie, his eyes flickering open, pupils blown and forehead shiny with sweat.

When Richie pinched Eddie's nose between two fingers, there was a whine from deep inside Eddies' chest, his air completely cut off, and his eyelids began lowering again as his fingernails dug into the meat of Richie's thighs.

Richie released Eddie's nose after only a few seconds and Eddie's eyes opened as he drew in a sharp breath through his nose.

Their eyes met for a few charged seconds, before Eddie swallowed pointedly around Richie's and the musician groaned before he gripped Eddie's nose again and ground his hips in a tight circle.

There were choking sounds from Eddie at the sudden double assault and his eyes rolled back, head filling with fog.

Richie kept grinding his hips, lips twitching slightly in the corners and toes curling down into carpet as he held Eddie's nose.

When two tears squeezed out of the corner of each of Eddie's eyes and dripped down his cheeks, Richie relented, sliding his hips back and dropping his hand to his side.

Eddie's whole body shook as he sucked in a few deep gulps of air, and more tears fell from his eyes.

Richie's fingers were loose in Eddie's hair for a moment, stroking through the strands and massaging his scalp before he pushed back inside Eddie's mouth.

"Going to come, baby," Richie murmured, voice low and raspy. "Going to come over your tongue, down your fucking perfect throat, fill you up..." Eddie was whimpering steadily as Richie thrust forward in shallow but hard shoves, and then both hands moved so they were on either side of Eddie's face, holding him completely still as he fucked forward. "So good, Eddie, so good for me—"

Eddie's cheeks were sticky with sweat and tears and as Richie came in his mouth, he felt some of the come spill down his chin, adding to the mess.

He was a mess, and he loved every second, and Richie knew that.

He knew that while Eddie usually liked to be clean and fresh and tidy, times like now, being dirty just added to how fuzzy his mind was.

"Come here, baby," Richie said quietly after he had recovered from his orgasm, looping his arms under both of Eddie's and helped him to his feet, practically carrying him to the bed. "You were so good. Such a good boy." There was a hum from Eddie, but not much else by way of response. "So good for me," Richie said as he propped a pillow up behind Eddie's head and then dropped a kiss to his cheek, thumb gently swiping along under his plump lower lip to where there was a line of his own come. "Lover?" He murmured and it took a few moments, but then he got a response.

"Loser," Eddie answered with a airy tone to his voice, the word almost sounding high pitched, and Richie smiled.

They had safe words, but Richie had insisted on finding something simple for them to be able to use to check in, after realizing how non-verbal Eddie could get.

"How many times are you going to come for me tonight, sweetheart?" Richie asked as he began smoothing his hand down Eddie's stomach, eyes darting between Eddie's face and where his long fingers were gently scratching under his navel. "Once? Twice? Three times?" There was a long groan from Eddie and his back arched slightly. "Was that three times, baby? You're going to come for me three times?"

Eddie's lips smacked together a few times, half forming words and then going lax again, eyes looking as though they were trying to open but failing to do so, and his fingers were twisting into the duvet cover.

Richie wrapped a hand around Eddie's cock and tugged once.

Eddie's back made a cracking noise at how fast he arched upward.

Richie's movements were too dry and too tight and _too perfect_ and Eddie's balls were already drawn up tight underneath himself and his eyes finally snapped open.

" _Daddy_ ," he gasped out.

"Yes," Richie replied simply.

"N-no, daddy—" Eddie's feet were shifting, trying to press into the bed and his gaze was almost urgent. "Daddy—"

"I said _yes_ , baby," Richie repeated and Eddie's foggy brain processed the permission before coming, all over Richie's big hand and his lower stomach, letting out a moan. "That's it," Richie nuzzled his nose against Eddie's temple, lips brushing against Eddie's cheek, hand still moving around Eddie's cock, although his grip a bit looser now. "So good for me, baby."

Eddie whined from the over-stimulation, hands gripping so tightly at the duvet cover that his knuckles and fingers bloodless, and Richie started mouthing at the hinge of his lovers jaw.

Eddie's cock was at full hardness again within a minute, the head angry and red, smeared with come, and he was trying _so hard_ not to twist from side to side to get a reprieve from Richie's touch.

"Da- _daddy_ ," he whimpered out and Richie bit down hard at the skin just under Eddie's ear.

Eddie's body was coiled so tight, even though the orgasm should have given him relief, and there were shivers running through him.

"You're just so beautiful, Eddie," Richie whispered, nosing back at Eddie's hair, where it was still damp from his shower, and now from a little sweat. "So perfect."

"Daddy," he whimpered out again, chest rising and falling rapidly.

"Yeah, baby?" Richie replied softly, but there was no reply from Eddie.

Richie dropped a few more kisses to the side of Eddie's face, gentle, soft kisses over his cheekbone and his pointy little nose and to the corner of his mouth before he pushed himself up on his elbow and finally let go of Eddie's cock, an exhale of relief coming from the smaller boy.

Richie pressed himself upward and then shifted, coaxing Eddie's thighs apart until he was settled between them, his small feet flat on the bed and knees up on either side of Richie's body, and he reached for a sleek tube that he had put at the end of the bed while waiting for Eddie when he was showering.

"You're so pretty, Eddie," Richie whispered as he stared down at his flushed, squirming boy. He dropped a kiss to Eddie's knee as he trailed his fingers down Eddie's thigh, back toward the apex. "I've been thinking...I've been thinking that you would look so pretty in a collar." Eddie's cock jumped at that and Richie couldn't stop his smirk. "Yeah? Is that something that you would want?" There was a whimper and then Eddie released the duvet cover and smushed his hands against his face. Richie's hand tripped up over the ladder of Eddie's rib cage, flicking at his nipple before his hand gently wrapped around Eddie's throat. "You want your daddy to buy you a collar? Something pretty and pink? Or maybe something light blue, like those lace panties you wear for me..." there was another whine from Eddie, pushing his hands harder against his face. "No, no, darling, let me see your face," he murmured, leaning forward and biting down at Eddie's stomach.

" _Nnffrgh_ ," Eddie managed to grumble, the heel of his palm pressing against his lips.

Richie's hand left his throat and wrapped around one of his wrists, pulling gently, and Eddie let him peel his hand away from his face.

Then the second.

"Always wanna see your face, baby," Richie bit at his stomach again and Eddie groaned as his hips jerked upward. "Prettiest face in the world."

Then suddenly he was pressing his hands to Eddie's hips, firmly holding them against the mattress, and he was taking Eddie into his mouth.

Eddie keened loudly and his back snapped off the bed.

Richie didn't relent, sucking around the head of Eddie's cock, at the thick come that was still coating the member and at the precome that was now pearling.

Eddie tried bucking his hips upward but Richie had a firm hold and he took Eddie deeper and deeper, swallowing and twisting his tongue around the head before shoving all the way forward again and pressing his thumbs into Eddie's hip bones.

Even though he had just come, it really wasn't going to take long until he came again.

Especially when he felt the scrape of Richie's teeth on the underside of his cock.

He was trying to be good and not move, but his toes were curled to the point of painful and he was chewing down hard on his bottom lip, as though he was trying to drive his teeth through the flesh, and his thighs were trembling.

Suddenly Richie pulled off, just enough that Eddie knew he was supposed to try and open his eyes, and he met Richie's gaze.

"Come, baby. Come for me," Richie murmured and Eddie gasped as Richie took him back into his mouth, swallowing hard.

He came for a second time, dark spots dancing behind his eyelids, feeling the pleasure pulse through his entire body, right to his molars.

Richie didn't keep up the same pressure that he had last time, pulling off straight away and Eddie exhaled heavily, shoulders curling forward a little as he tried to catch his breath, skin feeling overheated and stretched too tight.

The muscles in his thighs were _just_ beginning to relax and his feet were beginning to slide down the duvet cover when Richie's hands were on him again—spreading out on his knees and pushing them right apart, given how flexible Eddie was from his yoga, and running a finger down the crease of his thigh to his taint and then down to his empty hole.

Eddie whined.

Richie's fingers moved away for a split second, and then when they were back, they were cold with lube and Eddie didn't hesitate as he slide one inside.

Eddie whined even louder.

Richie's finger pumped in and out, sure and precise movements, purposefully ignoring Eddie's prostate, and watching as Eddie's cock twitched against his stomach.

Richie's own cock had been hard almost since the first time he had come, given how hot and on edge Eddie always made him feel.

When Richie picked up the lube again, he spread some on his other palm, so that he could circle it around himself before he pressed two fingers inside his lover, scissoring them open and feeling Eddie's heat stretch around him.

"Baby," Richie whispered, the words floating over Eddie's skin, making him feel even warmer, sparks going off under the surface. "You're going to keep being a good boy for me and get hard again, okay?" Eddie whimpered and tossed his head from side to side as his hands clenched into fists. "And I'm going to fuck you," he emphasized his words with a pinch to Eddie's left cheek and Eddie jerked underneath him, body twitching to the side. "And you're going to make another mess for me, all over your tummy and my hand," Richie pressed a third finger alongside the first two, and there was a groan from deep inside Eddie's chest as his rim was stretched around the three fingers. _And_ at Richie's words. "Then I'm going to come inside your perfect little ass," this time he pinched Eddie's right ass cheek, and get you even dirtier."

The tears had been gathering again, even though Eddie hadn't really processed them until he felt intense pressure behind his eyelids and water beginning to coat his eyelashes.

The first tear was quickly followed by a second, mingling together with the sweat on his cheeks and adding to the saltiness already there, and the dried come and spit on his chin.

And then Richie was talking to him in his beautiful, low voice, promising to make him even messier in the best possible way.

"You cry so pretty for me, baby," Richie breathed as he readied himself between Eddie's spread thighs, spreading lube over his cock and gripping Eddie's hips, knowing the boy well enough to know that they were happy, overwhelmed tears that were beginning to steadily spill down his cheeks. "You're just perfect, Eds," he told him as he pressed inside, slowly but firmly. "Just perfect."

By the time it was getting to his third or fourth orgasm, Eddie actually found them harder to stop than his first, his whole body over sensitive and thrumming with energy, and there was precome smearing over his quivering stomach.

Richie knew that, even as he wrapped a hand around Eddie's stomach and then angled for his prostate for the first time, making Eddie's brain short circuit.

"Are you going to come for me, baby?" Richie cooed. "Gonna come for daddy?"

" _Yes_ ," Eddie whimpered. "Yes, yes, _please_ , _yes_."

"Good boy," Richie squeezed at Eddie's cock and kept thrusting into him, getting faster and faster, his own breathing coming out in short bursts as he lifted himself up on his knees and curled himself forward a little over Eddie's body. "Come for me, then, come for me."

Eddie's lips parted and he scratched at the duvet covers as his cock pulsed in Richie's hand, a few small spurts of come splashing onto his stomach, and he let out a shaky breath as his body all but sunk into the bed.

Richie moved faster inside of him but Eddie only felt _pressure_ and _pleasure_ , his toes curled and his thighs aching and his stomach tight and his nipples tingling and his ass clenching.

"Love being inside you bare," Richie growled. "Love feeling you around me. Love watching you fall apart for me. Love being the only one who gets you like this."

Eddie was just making tiny noises under his breath as he was shoved up the bed, against the pillows, as Richie thrust into him, like ' _unh, unh, unh_ ', eyes glazed over and lips in a small smile.

"I _love you_ ," Richie's rasped, leaning all the way forward so that he could drop a kiss to the tip of Eddie's nose, hands falling on either side of Eddie's head as he buried himself one last time inside Eddie and came with a grunt.

Eddie's brain was still foggy as Richie pulled out and walked quickly into the bathroom to turn on the taps for the bath.

He hated leaving Eddie alone when he was floating, still suspended somewhere that Richie just had to wait for him patiently to come down from, but Eddie didn't like being messy and sticky most of the time, so it was Richie's job to make sure when Eddie came back to him, he was clean and warm and feeling loved.

Once the tub was full and he had poured some bath salts in and mixed them around with his arm, he went back into the bedroom to where Eddie was still on the bed, breathing coming out slow and steady now, and eyes not looking quite as glazed over.

"Hey, baby," Richie gently murmured, kissing Eddie's cheeks. "Let's get you cleaned up."

He picked Eddie up easily, cradling him in his arms, and carried him into the bathroom.

It was about fifteen minutes later, after Richie had gently washed his face and his body with a flannel and had then just cuddled him in close in the deep, warm water, that Eddie began to stir.

"You good, baby?" Richie asked softly, burying his face against Eddie's neck. "You feeling good?"

"Yeah, daddy," Eddie responded sleepily, body still lax against Eddie's behind him, although he turned his head a bit to the side so that he could tip his chin back and look up at Richie.

"That's good," Richie dropped a soft kiss to his forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too," Eddie breathed as Richie's lips moved down to press to his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo? What'd you thiiiink?
> 
> Please, please, please comment if you get through this! Comments are honestly like air. Breathing. Just important, ya know? Lol. Sorry, just a smidge stoned right now.
> 
> Feel free to hit me up on my socials if you'd like to chat, I'm always up for a chat;
> 
> Tumblr: SereneCalamity  
> Twitter: CalamitySerene
> 
> xx


End file.
